


i made a mixtape straight out of '94

by niamdox



Series: First Times [2]
Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm rambling sorry, M/M, also this was supposed to be based on she looks so perfect by 5SOS, but that went down the tubes fast, i decided to make it a series of firsts one shots, oh hey i actually made a mix for this...., someone asked if i was gonna continue that other fic so, that can also stand alone hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamdox/pseuds/niamdox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you like it?" George's nervous voice breaks through Jaymi's thoughts, and he looks up from the small box in his lap to look at the younger boy. He's wringing his hands nervously, like he's genuinely concerned Jaymi doesn't like his birthday present.</p><p>Or: the time Abby tried to write a fic based off a song and failed. Miserably. And ended up with something cheesy instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i made a mixtape straight out of '94

**Author's Note:**

> So I went ahead and made an 8tracks playlist of the mixtape I spend so much time talking about here. If you're interested the link is riiight here: http://8tracks.com/lahstons/mixtape-straight-out-of-94
> 
> (It's pretty much just a random collection of songs I decided I liked.)

"Do you like it?" George's nervous voice breaks through Jaymi's thoughts, and he looks up from the small box in his lap to look at the younger boy. He's wringing his hands nervously, like he's genuinely concerned Jaymi doesn't like his birthday present. 

A few seconds go by and George seems to get more nervous by the second, until Jaymi finally smiles at him and says, "I love it, Georgie. Now commere.", patting the still-warm spot in the bed where George had been sleeping. He's still just wearing a t-shirt, Jaymi's of course. It's a few sizes too big and makes George look even tinier than he really is, and it's Jaymi's favorite thing about seeing him in his shirts. Jaymi watches at George crawls back under the covers, shivering exaggeratedly and nuzzling up against Jaymi. 

Jaymi lets George warm up, and takes a minute to look over his present. It's a mixtape- an honest to God cassette tape- where George managed to find one, let alone the equipment to put music on it is a complete mystery, but that somehow adds to how sweet it is. One the label, in George's messy handwriting is  _"Happy Birthday, Jaymi!"_  along with a smiley face and a heart, followed by George's signature. It's adorable, and unexpected, but at the same time something one could expect from George and Jaymi can't help but smile.

He takes a quick glance over at George, who'd gone awfully quiet, and found him fast asleep, his back steadily rising and falling in time with his breathing. He's probably out for a good while by the looks of it, and meanwhile Jaymi is wide awake for the day now. He decides that since George is asleep, he might as well pass the time by actually giving his present a listen.

Luckily, Jaymi still has an old cassette player in his closet, an old thing from when he was a kid, but it still works even if it looks a bit worse for wear. He never had the heart to get rid of it, and now he's glad he didn't. Being careful not to wake George, Jaymi slides out of bed and walks across the room to his closet, rummaging through as quietly as possible until he found what he's looking for.

He climbs back into bed with George, adjusting his position until George is nuzzling into Jaymi's side contentedly. It takes a bit of work, but he finally gets the cassette case open, it almost breaks, and the tape goes flying into Jaymi's lap, along with a folder paper he hadn't noticed before. It was definately there on purpose, because on one side George had scrawled  _'Read me first'_ followed by yet another smiley face. 

_'Jay- I know this isn't much, but I really, really'_ the second 'really' is underlined about a hundred times,  _'hope that you like it. But I probably already told you that. I figured 1994 is about as early as you remember..so that's when all these songs are from. Except for the last one. But you'll get it, I promise. ;) Lots of love and hugs, George'_

Naturally,Jaymi's curious about that last track, but he forces himself not to skip through until he gets to it and hits play and a song he isn't quite sure he recognizes comes through the speakers. It's a slow song, as is the next one, and Jaymi actually starts dozing off- maybe slow songs so soon after waking up isn't such a bright idea- until Kurt Cobain's voice brings his attention back to the tape playing.

Much to Jaymi's relief, the songs start getting progressively louder.  _George must have really worked hard at this._  He thinks, as the song changes to some Pearl Jam song he vaguely recognizes.

George stirs at his side, and Jaymi realizes just how loud the volume had gotten and he turns it down in hopes George would drift off for a while longer. It seems to work, because soon the younger boy's head is once again resting on Jaymi's chest.

Surprisingly enough, Jaymi catches himself zoning out again  halfway through an Aerosmith song. It's the good kind of zoning out, though, when you end up thinking about nothing and just listen to the music. The song soon changes to an Offspring song, one of those songs that you can still catch playing in clubs occasionally.

That song soon changes to a slightly slower one, which doesn't make a whole mess of sense because the others had been well organized to flow together. He glances down at George in confusion, as if he'd get an answer that way. The lyrics kick in just after he catches George's eye, which doesn't make very much sense either, because  _I thought he was asleep._ The lyrics are immediately recognizable- I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend by The Ramones, if he isn't mistaken. George has this sheepish smile on his face, and he keeps looking away from Jaymi nervously. It's almost like he knows something Jaymi doesn't.

It takes a minute, but something finally clicks for him in the back of his mind. He opens his mouth, lips formed in a silent  _'Ohhhh..'_ and George is biting his lip and fidgeting again and Jaymi figures he should probably say something, because the tape player clicks at the end of the song and the room goes almost unbearably silent.

"George is that..do you..?" Jaymi stammers out, still a bit dazed and confused.

George rolls his eyes, trying to hold back a giggle. "Yes, silly, that's how I'm asking."

"You're too cute." Jaymi kisses George's nose lightly. "Of course I will."

Then George is blushing and hiding in Jaymi's shoulder, trying to hide a smile, no doubt. Jaymi just shakes his head, wrapping his arms tightly around the other boy. "You know..you've been sort of like my boyfriend for a while." He whispers in George's ear and kisses his cheek, earning a small giggle.  "Love you, Georgie Boy."

George sighs contentedly, pulling himself loose just enough to kiss Jaymi properly, only pulling away once the both of them were starting to run low on air. "Love you too, Jay. Love you too."


End file.
